Audio play devices comprising mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA), media players, and other portable electronic devices may receive a plurality of content types from wireless communications services providers and other sources. Services received under subscription may comprise conventional telephone voice communication, short message service (SMS) messaging, commonly known as text messaging, multimedia message services (MMS) messaging, and electronic mail messaging. Other available services may comprise instant messaging or chat services, access to the world wide web of the Internet, and global positioning system services. A user of an audio play device may subscribe to additional information services including delivery of selected news, sports, business, weather, and traffic information made available under subscription. These additional services may be available from third-party information providers through the wireless communications services provider and bundled into the package of services received under the user's general account with the provider. Other audio services available may include talk radio and closed circuit content of live or taped proceedings that a user may be able to access under subscription.